


Фабрика Облаков - Cloud Factory

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Drama, Family, Gen, Play drama, Symbolism, Utopia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Фабрика облаков — безопасное и счастливое место, обеспечивающее стабильный полет города над туманной неизвестностью. Именно там и родился мальчик Немо.





	Фабрика Облаков - Cloud Factory

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся текстом песни Cloud Factory — Sonata Arctica.  
> Текст:  
> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sonataarctica/cloudfactory.html  
> Спасибо бете - хочется жить!

**Драма в двух актах**

 

**МЕСТО ДЕЙСТВИЯ**

Многоуровневое скопление облаков, на котором располагается действующая Фабрика, обеспечивающая стабильный полет города над туманной неизвестностью. Каждому из шести облаков соответствует свой жилой квартал, в котором находится определенный цех. Седьмой уровень, возвышающийся над остальными, всегда закрыт для посещения.

 

**ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА**

_**Немоил О**_ , мальчик из Кучевого района. Полный, непоседливый, энергичный.

_**Миссис О**_ , его мать. Работает на Фабрике контролером качества облачной продукции. Худая, суетливая и говорливая.

_**Мистер О**_ , ее супруг. Облачных дел мастер в цехе производства дождевых туч. Худой и неразговорчивый.

_**Нефель А**_ , юноша, сосед Немоила. Улыбчивый, дружелюбный, спортивного телосложения. Подрабатывает поимкой маленьких тучек, сбежавших с Фабрики.

_**Дядя Айк**_ , пожилой мужчина в поломанных очках с толстыми стеклами. Жизнерадостный и дружелюбный. Собирает различные вещицы в свой рюкзак.

**В ЭПИЗОДАХ:** _Торговка_ , женщина средних лет, неприметной внешности. Продает запрещенные товары. В узких кругах известна как «Немая».

**МАССОВКА:** Рабочие фабрики в серых костюмах, с тележками, полными облаков, большими веерами и зонтиками.

 

**АКТ I**

**СЦЕНА 1**

 

_Со скучающим видом Немоил сидит на крыльце своего дома и долго однообразными движениями кидает попрыгунчик в стену. Спустя пару минут он все-таки промахивается, и резиновый мячик укатывается куда-то вдаль._

 

**Немоил О** ( _разочарованно_ ). Пока, Уилсон!

_Мальчик вдруг замечает неторопливо идущего по дороге человека с большим рюкзаком за спиной._

**Немоил О** ( _уныло_ ). Привет, дядя Айк. Куда идешь?

**Дядя Айк**. Привет, Немо. Да все туда же, все туда же.

**Немоил О**. На седьмое облако? Опять не пускают?

**Дядя Айк** ( _вздыхая_ ). Неа, не пускают.

**Немоил О**. Моя мама говорит, что тебя никогда туда не пустят. Папа говорит, что ты сумасшедший, а Нефель говорит, что ты бездельник.

_Старик останавливается и невесело смеется, а затем, поправив большие очки, внимательно смотрит на мальчика._

**Дядя Айк**. А ты сам что думаешь?

_Пауза._

**Немоил О**. А я думаю, что если тебя когда-нибудь пустят, значит, ты вовсе не бездельник и не сумасшедший.

**Дядя Айк** ( _улыбнувшись_ ). О как! Может, еще и со мной хочешь пойти на развилку штаны попроминать?

**Немоил О** ( _уныло_ ). Нет, не хочу. Скучать я могу и тут, к тому же мама говорит, что нельзя с незнакомыми дядями уходить из дома.

**Дядя Айк**. И тебе совсем не интересно, что там — на седьмом уровне? Не интересно, куда уплывают облака? Почему мы постоянно летим? Не интересно, куда падает дождь? И что можно увидеть за краем облака?

**Немоил О** ( _вскакивая_ ). Конечно, интересно! Все очень интересно, но ты ведь мне расскажешь, если узнаешь, правда?

**Дядя Айк** ( _грустно хмыкнув_ ). А слушать незнакомых дядь мама тебе не запрещала?

**Немоил О** ( _задумчиво_ ). Нет вроде. Такого мама не говорила, а она ведь много говорит, ты знаешь. Но вот… — ( _изменив голос_ ) Немо, не слушай незнакомых дядей — такого она не говорила.

**Дядя Айк**. Какой ты правильный, добрый и хороший мальчик. Только слышал, что ты уроки не делаешь.

**Немоил О** ( _махнув рукой_ ). Уроки — ква-квароки... Облака — это так скучно. Я с детства только о них и слышу и только их и вижу. К тому же я узнаю все, когда пойду работать на Фабрику. Так папа говорит.

**Дядя Айк**. А ты пойдешь?

**Немоил О** ( _удивленно_ ). А разве можно не идти?

**Дядя Айк** ( _коротко улыбнувшись и неопределенно покачав головой_ ). Передавай мистеру О привет от меня!

**Немоил О**. А маме?

**Дядя Айк** ( _четко_ ). Миссис О не передавай.

**Немоил О**. Хорошо. А Нефелю?

**Дядя Айк** ( _поразмыслив_ ). Нет… тоже не передавай. Я недавно у него одну малютку одолжил и уже неделю как вернуть должен, но не хочу.

**Немоил О** ( _вставая с крыльца_ ). Что за малютка? Покажи мне!

**Дядя Айк**. А волшебное слово?

**Немоил О**. Сейчас.

**Дядя Айк**. Это почему это?

**Немоил О**. Волшебства же не бывает, значит, и слова волшебного нет.

**Дядя Айк** ( _улыбнувшись_ ). Ла-а-адно… Убедил. Так уж и быть, покажу.

_Снимает огромный рюкзак, вытаскивает оттуда маленькое облачко и вертит его в руках._

**Немоил О** ( _брезгливо пощупав_ ). Оно же такое зеленое! Фу!

**Дядя Айк** ( _улыбаясь_ ). А мне нравится. И пахнет приятно.

**Немоил О**. Я когда-то читал, что облака не могут быть зелеными и пахнуть они не должны. Твоя малютка неправильная какая-то. Давай я отдам ее обратно Нефелю и попрошу нормальную тучку?

**Дядя Айк** ( _сквозь смех_ ). А ты хитрец, Немо. Хитрец. Не ожидал…

**Немоил О** ( _обиженно_ ). Никакой я не хитрец, Дядя Айк. Никакой не хитрец. Не нужно мне твое глупое вонючее облачко. Совсем не нужно.

**Дядя Айк**. А я тебе и не отдам!

**Немоил О**. Мне и не надо!

_Показывает язык в ответ и возвращается обратно на крыльцо. Дядя Айк подбрасывает зеленое облачко высоко в небо, и оно улетает. Немо наблюдает за его полетом с открытым ртом._

**Дядя Айк** ( _уходя_ ). А у тебя теперь язык зеленый.

_Как только старик скрывается, Немоил пытается вытянуть язык изо рта, чтобы его рассмотреть, а затем, потерпев неудачу, убегает обратно в дом._

_Затемнение._

 

**СЦЕНА 2**

 

_Столовая. Посередине комнаты стоит круглый стол, за которым сидят Миссис О, Мистер О и Немоил. Мальчик уже съел свой ужин и почти беззвучно отстукивает какую-то мелодию пальцами, пока родители молча доедают. Внезапно Миссис О бросает салфетку и нервно прокашливается._

 

**Немоил О**. Дядя Айк передавал папе привет.

_Супруги с недоумением переглядываются._

**Миссис О** ( _поворачиваясь к сыну_ ). Капелька моя, ты должен кое-что узнать…

**Немоил О** ( _радостно и с воодушевлением_ ). Я могу не работать на Фабрике? Всегда знал, что кроме нее, есть что-то еще! Однажды мне снилась зеленая планета! Там все было совсем по-другому, и люди там…

**Миссис О**. Стоп! ( _Ударяет ладонью по столу._ ) Нет, молодой человек, вы ошибаетесь. ( _Угрожающе._ ) Даже не думай об этом, Немо. Не заикайся. Хочешь, чтобы у тебя из уха вывалился воздушный шарик?! Человек с черным чемоданом, Немо. Черный человек! Уже забыл все, чему я тебя учила?!

_Немоил испуганно хватает себя руками за уши и отрицательно мотает головой._

**Мистер О** ( _взяв супругу за руку_ ). Сейчас неподходящее время, дорогая… Утром небо всегда голубее.

**Миссис О** ( _выдергивая руку_ ). Но когда, моя тучка? Когда?!

**Мистер О** ( _ласково_ ). Солнышко, может быть, завтра? Пусть выспится хорошо.

**Миссис О** ( _трагично_ ). Когда? Настанет ли подходящее для этого разговора время?

_Пауза. Мистер О молча хмурится, скрестив руки и откинувшись на спинку. Немоил нервно стучит пятками по стулу, а Миссис О аккуратно расправляет салфетку._

**Немоил О**. Я хочу знать!

**Миссис О** ( _обращаясь к супругу_ ). Видишь! Он хочет знать. Как ты думаешь, стоит ли нашему ребенку знать, когда он сам хочет знать, или нет? Риторический вопрос, моя тучка. Риторический.

_Мистер О вздыхает._

**Миссис О** ( _прокашлявшись_ ). Моя росиночка. Ты ведь знаешь, как мы тебя любим?

**Немоил О** ( _испуганно_ ). Да-а-а…

**Миссис О**. Вот, и это никак не изменится, когда ты переедешь жить к бабушке.

**Немоил О** ( _в панике вскакивает со стула_ ). Что?! Почему?

**Миссис О** ( _строго, но вместе с тем грустно_ ). Префекты недовольны твоей успеваемостью, Немо. Я-то знаю, что ты у меня самая смышленая из всех капелек, но они хотят, чтобы твоим воспитанием занялась Ба.

**Мистер О** ( _расплакавшись_ ). Не хочу к Ба! Не хочу. Она же на первом облаке. Не хочу туда, мама. Я буду учиться! Буду! Обещаю!

**Миссис О**. Я надеюсь, мой милый. Надеюсь. ( _Обнимает сына и гладит его по голове._ ) Чем лучше будешь учиться, тем скорее к нам вернешься. Префекты нас простят, если ты будешь соответствовать. Мы будем соответствовать. И… ( _мечтательно_ ) я наконец получу повышение.

**Немоил О** ( _пытаясь выбраться из объятий_ ). Но я не хочу переезжать! Если бы я только знал! Я не учился, потому что папа сказал, что я и так все узнаю, когда пойду работать на Фабрику.

**Миссис О** ( _отпустив Немоила, резко разворачивается к супругу_ ). Вот значит, чему ты ребенка учишь, пока меня нет рядом?!

_Супруг глубоко вздыхает, покачав головой._

**Мистер О**. Я не это…

**Миссис О** ( _громко его перебив_ ). Хочешь, чтобы Немо попал на первый уровень?!

**Мистер О**. Я не…

**Миссис О** ( _взмахнув руками_ ). В вашу бригаду неудачников?! ( _презрительно_ ). Дождевые тучи.

**Мистер О**. Я…

**Миссис О** ( _трагично_ ). Бесконечная серость! Вот значит, какого будущего ты желаешь для нашего сына?! Я столько мучилась, его рожая, не для того, чтобы он стал твоей полной копией!

**Немоил О** ( _тихо и жалобно_ ). Не хочу… Не хочу… Не хочу. ( _Плачет в стороне_ ).

**Мистер О** ( _спокойным тоном, игнорируя супругу_ ). На первом уровне нет ничего плохого, Немо. ( _Ободряюще хлопает сына по плечу._ ) Он ничем не хуже остальных и также важен.

**Миссис О** ( _взвизгнув_ ). Ах! Скажи это тем, кто имеет дом на пять уровней выше! Все из Серебристо-Перламутрового смеются над вами!

**Мистер О** ( _шепотом_ ). Твоя мама преувеличивает. В Дождевом по-своему весело, хоть и мокро. Но ты ведь любишь бегать по лужам, правда?

**Немоил О** ( _продолжая плакать_ ). Люблю, но мокрые ноги не люблю! Не хочу переезжать в район неудачников.

**Мистер О** ( _хмуро взглянув на супругу_ ). У нас в цехе отличная команда и хорошая производительность. Ты и сама знаешь, солнышко.

**Миссис О** ( _вскидывая глаза к потолку_ ). Ах! Оправдания! Как я могла отдать свою руку и руку и сердце такому…

**Мистер О** ( _устало и вполголоса_ ). Готовь зонты! Вновь по старым лужам…

**Миссис О** ( _всплеснув руками_ ). Как же я устала от твоих мерзких слякотных метафор! У тебя лишь вечная серость в голове. А я в ней тону! Тону! И задыхаюсь! Ох, какой злой ветер задул розовый туман в мою голову, что я вдруг тебя полюбила?! Лучше бы осталась одна!

_Немоил звонко всхлипывает, еще больше расплакавшись, а затем убегает в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. Раздается звук закрытия защелки._

**Мистер О** ( _с опаской покосившись на стопку посуды на столе_ ). Вот и молнии пошли. Ждите грома…

**Миссис О** ( _гневно_ ). Вот видишь, что ты наделал! ( _Начинает нервными движениями собирать тарелки со стола._ )

_Затемнение. Сцена поворачивается. Из-за стены раздаются приглушенные крики Миссис О и звон разбитой посуды._

 

**СЦЕНА 3**

 

_Детская, освещенная закатным светом. Открыто окно. Немоил громко плачет на кровати, а затем умолкает и, утирая сопли и слезы, садится на подоконник, а через полминуты выбирается наружу, но, постояв немного на улице, лезет обратно._

 

**Нефель А** ( _издалека_ ). Привет, Немо! Решил без спросу улизнуть погулять?

**Немоил О**. Ой! ( _Падает с подоконника_ ).

**Нефель А** ( _обеспокоенно_ ). Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать! Ты как? ( _Подбегает к окну_ ).

**Немоил О** ( _громко шмыгнув носом_ ). Скоро уезжаю жить на первый уровень.

**Нефель А**. Эй. Ты чего? Что болит?

**Немоил О** ( _громко всхлипнув_ ). Не знаю… Все! Не хочу уезжать!

**Нефель А** ( _облегченно_ ). А-а-а… Так вот чего ты ноешь!

**Немоил О** ( _обиженно_ ). Я не ною! Просто соленая вода из глаз течет. Так бывает даже у мальчиков, когда выпьешь много воды, она обратно льется. Сама.

**Нефель А** ( _хмыкнув_ ). У меня тоже глаза вытекают иногда, когда мне грустно.

**Немоил О** ( _утирая слезы_ ). Правда?

**Нефель А**. А еще я всегда хотел побывать на первом уровне.

**Немоил О** ( _вскакивая_ ). Врешь! Кому нужна эта серость?

**Нефель А** ( _изумленно_ ). Ты что! Там очень круто! Грозовые тучи — незабываемое зрелище. А создавать гром и молнии — это ведь так круто! Всегда завидовал твоему папе. Жаль, что мне нельзя там работать…

**Немоил О**. Правда? Почему?

_Пауза._

**Нефель А**. Это секрет. Но ты же никому не расскажешь, правда?

_Пауза. Немо яростно кивает головой._

**Немоил О**. Честно-честно! У меня, кроме тебя, нет друзей.

_Нефель грустно вздыхает и перелезает через подоконник, а затем садится на пол рядом с Немо._

**Нефель А** ( _шепотом_ ). Нужно, чтобы в твоей голове не было шарика.

_Пауза._

**Немоил О**. Врешь! Если воздушный шарик выпадает, то тебя навсегда забирает черный человек с чемоданом. Так мама говорит.

**Нефель А** ( _рассмеявшись_ ). Она просто мама. Мамы всегда такое выдумывают, потому что беспокоятся.

**Немоил О** ( _прищурившись_ ). И чем докажешь?

**Нефель А**. Спроси у дяди Айка, если мне не веришь. Я сам однажды видел. Черный человек — это Префект. Он просто возьмет твой шарик, положит к себе в чемодан и уйдет. Бояться нечего.

_Пауза._

**Немоил О**. Если бы у меня был брат, то я бы хотел, что бы им был ты!

**Нефель А** ( _помрачнев и отводя глаза в сторону_ ). А моя старшая сестра превратилась в облако.

**Немоил О** ( _сочувственно_ ). В какое?

**Нефель А** ( _грустно_ ). Не знаю. Я не помню. Наверное, в перистое или в кучевое. Желтенькое или оранжевое. Легкое-легкое…

**Немоил О**. Я хотел бы стать перламутровым барашком.

**Нефель А** ( _вздохнув_ ). Я тоже.

_Занавес._

 

**АКТ II**

**СЦЕНА 1**

 

_Дворик дома семьи О. Высокий парень в клетчатой рубашке и с рюкзаком на спине тащит чемодан, а затем останавливается на полянке._

 

**Немоил О**. Мама! Папа! Я дома!

_Миссис О сразу выбегает на крыльцо._

**Миссис О**. Немо, капелька моя! ( _Подбегает к сыну и крепко его обнимает_ ). Росиночка моя! Совсем похудел! ( _Гладит по плечам, а затем по голове_ ). Ах, как же ты вырос! Совсем не узнать! Выше меня стал! А я все боялась, что ты только в ширину вырастешь у Ба и больше к нам не вернешься. Так боялась!

**Немоил О** ( _с улыбкой_ ). А ты совсем не изменилась, мама!

**Миссис О** ( _расплакавшись_ ). Ох, как же я тебя люблю, Немо, как же люблю! Жду не дождусь дня, когда ты пойдешь вместе со мной на Фабрику и покажешь там всем, какой ты у меня замечательный! Какой красивый и прилежный! ( _Вновь обнимает. Немоил перестает улыбаться_ ). А еще есть там одна девушка. Очень красивая. Ее направили к нам из Перламутрово-Серебристого…

**Немоил О**. Папа! ( _Вырывается из объятий._ )

_На крыльцо выходит Мистер О и там же останавливается, рассеянно глядя во двор. Слегка пошатывается и выглядит так, будто вскоре уснет._

**Миссис О** ( _натянуто улыбаясь_ ). Тучка?! Что же ты? Подходи скорее к нам.

**Мистер О**. А?

**Миссис О** ( _недовольно шипит_ ). Опять ты весь в своей апатии! ( _Взбегает на крыльцо и щипает супруга._ ) А ну поздоровайся с сыном!

**Мистер О**. Ай. С сыном? ( _Медленно разворачивает голову._ ) О, здравствуй, Немо!

**Немоил О**. Привет, пап! ( _Хлопает отца по плечу, а затем обнимает._ ) Давно не виделись!

**Мистер О** ( _равнодушным тоном_ ). Точно. Столько лет прошло. Ты прав. Умный мальчик. Я скучал по тебе. ( _Разворачивается, чтобы уйти._ )

**Миссис О**. Сумки возьми! ( _Вновь щипает супруга и показывает пальцем на чемодан._ ) Вот!

_Мистер О медленно берет его, а потом все заходят в дом._

_Затемнение._

 

**СЦЕНА 2**

 

_Дворик дома семьи О. За невысокой оградкой в спортивном костюме бегает, прыгает и разминается Нефель А. Немоил с рюкзаком за плечами выходит во двор, на пару мгновений остановившись на крыльце, чтобы взглянуть на небо._

 

**Нефель А**. Привет, Немо! Неужели это ты? Я уж думал, что выдумал тебя когда-то.

**Немоил О**. Привет, Неф! Не-е-ет. Это я тебя выдумал!

_Обнимаются и смеются._

**Немоил О**. Дядю Айка не видел?

**Нефель А**. Нет. А зачем он тебе? ( _Начинает бежать на месте, а затем совершать наклоны руками в стороны._ )

**Немоил О** ( _нахмурившись, наблюдает за другом_ ). Случилась одна ситуация… И теперь мне кое-что непонятно. Хочу у него спросить.

**Нефель А** ( _бодро_ ). Тогда давай со мной ( _Приседает_ ). Давай, Немо! Живей!

_Немоил О стягивает рюкзак и несколько раз с кряхтением приседает._

**Нефель А**. Вот! Молодец! Приседай дальше!

**Немоил О** ( _приседая_ ). Надеюсь, он сможет мне помочь… Старики ведь много знают?

**Нефель А**. Тут как посмотреть… Или как повезет. Ты не болтай, а лучше приседай.

**Немоил О** ( _раздраженно_ ). Я не хочу. Скажи уже, где дядя Айк!

**Нефель А**. Понятия не имею.

**Немоил О**. А зачем тогда я приседал?

**Нефель А**. В любой непонятной ситуации — качай ягодицы! Мой рецепт.

**Немоил О** ( _хмыкнув_ ). Спасибо, я уже сыт.

**Нефель А** ( _весело_ ). На сытый желудок и правда нельзя.

**Миссис О** ( _выглядывает из окна_ ). Здравствуй, Нефель! ( _Улыбается и машет рукой._ )

**Нефель А**. Здравствуйте, миссис О! Уже бегу! ( _Вновь начинает ходить на месте._ )

**Немоил О** ( _удивленно_ ). Куда бежишь?

**Нефель А** ( _с улыбкой_ ). Да куда твоя мама прикажет! ( _Воодушевленно и радостно._ ) Наш цех ждет повышение! Нас ждет Серебристо-Перламутровый район!

**Немоил О**. Понятно.

**Нефель А**. Побежали вдвоем, а? ( _Хлопает Немо по плечу._ ) Дядя Айк где-то тут. С облака ведь никуда не денешься!

**Немоил О** ( _грустно_ ). В этом ты прав, мой невыдуманный друг! ( _Начинает бежать вместе с ним, а затем оба парня исчезают за сценой._ )

_Затемнение._

 

**СЦЕНА 3**

 

_Немоил О устало подходит к развилке, где сидит дядя Айк. Рядом со стариком громоздятся плакаты с различными надписями: «Долой власть префектов!», «Черный чемодан в руки народа!», «Откройте вход на седьмой!», «Даешь парашют каждому желающему!», «Мы — не Жы, Шы!»_

 

**Немоил О** ( _радостно_ ). Привет, дядя Айк!

**Дядя Айк**.О! Немоил О!

_Улыбаются друг другу, а потом Немо садится рядом со стариком._

**Немоил О**. Не услышал тебя, когда домой пришел. Испугался даже и подумал, что ты того... Отуманился. А ты просто устал кричать, да?

**Дядя Айк**. Не-е-ет. Специально молчу. Немую жду.

**Немоил О**. Круто! Всегда хотел с ней познакомиться.

**Дядя Айк**. Лучше в другой день познакомишься, а сейчас походи где-нибудь, повитай в облаках или чем вы там, подростки, занимаетесь…

**Немоил О**. Не могу и не хочу. Я к тебе по важному делу пришел.

**Дядя Айк**. По какому?.. Стоп. Она уже идет. Вон.

_На развилку медленно выплывает серое облако, из которого виднеются женские ноги. Облако неторопливо шагает в сторону пары, сидящей у плакатов._

**Дядя Айк** ( _шепотом_ ). Скажешь ей пароль. Тс-с-с.

**Немоил О**. Какой?

**Дядя Айк**. Тс-с-с.

**Немоил О**. Так какой пароль-то?!

_Пауза._

**Немоил О** ( _шепотом_ ). Понял.

_Облако подплывает ближе, и из него выдвигается женщина, внимательно оглядывается по сторонам, а затем подходит к ним._

**Торговка**. Айк ( _Приветственно кивает._ ) А ты, мой юный новый друг, кто?

**Немоил О**. Тс-с-с.

**Торговка** ( _прищурившись_ ). Нет. Так не пойдет, молодой человек. Доверие — вот что важно. Как я могу тебе доверять, раз ты даже имя свое не говоришь? Сразу паролем мне тычешь, будто префект какой-то!

**Дядя Айк**. Его зовут Немоил. Я за него ручаюсь.

**Немоил О** ( _шепотом Айку_ ). Почему ты зовешь ее немой? Болтает и болтает!

**Торговка** ( _строго_ ). И все слышит, Немо, и все помнит. Первый закуп обойдется тебе в двойную цену, а потом посмотрим на твое поведение.

**Немоил О** ( _шепотом в сторону_ ). Префектом когда-то, что ли, была?

**Торговка** ( _подмигивая_ ). Почему сразу была?

**Дядя Айк** ( _недовольно_ ). Онемей-ка лучше сам на минутку.

**Торговка**. Итак, что мы имеем… ( _Вытаскивает из облака пару темных стеклянных бутылок._ ) «Апатия»! Холодненькая, свежего розлива. Крепкая, нефильтрованная.

**Дядя Айк**. Нет, не сегодня. ( _Показывает глазами в сторону Немо._ )

**Торговка**. Хорошо-хорошо. ( _Кивает и убирает бутылку обратно, вытаскивая огромный розовый флакон духов._ ) Представляю новинку — «Ветер в голове». Раскрепощает, маскирует прыщи и создает романтичное настроение у тебя и твоей избранной. Чудесный запах заставляет на время свидания забыть все, кроме хорошего.

**Дядя Айк** ( _раздраженно махнув рукой_ ). Не-е-е, убирай! Я уже слишком стар, и мне своих ветров хватает!

**Торговка** ( _обращаясь к Немоилу_ ). А тебе не продам! До восемнадцати ни-ни!

**Немоил О** ( _недовольно_ ). А я и собирался покупать эту чушь!

**Торговка** ( _игнорируя_ ). Ни-ни, я сказала! Закон есть закон! ( _Грустно вздохнув, убирает флакон обратно_.) Для клиентов твоего возраста у меня есть «Радужная беззаботность»! ( _Достает переливающуюся баночку мыльных пузырей._ ) В рекламе не нуждается, ведь название говорит само за себя, друзья. Сегодня со скидкой. В полцены.

**Немоил О** ( _скептически_ ). Подделка?

**Торговка** ( _обиженно_ ). Нет! Не в мою смену! Запомни: у меня всегда все оригинальное. ( _Поправляет лиф, а затем откидывает прядь волос за спину._ ) Просто срок годности до завтра.

**Дядя Айк**. Отлично! Беру две! Я плачу, Немо, я! ( _Вытаскивает монетки и, не считая, ссыпает их горстью в руку женщины._ )

**Торговка** (отдает три баночки). У меня сегодня акция: «Пожилым людям третья в подарок». Всегда приятно иметь с тобой дело, Айк. Немо.

**Немоил О**. И нам с вами тоже.

**Торговка** ( _улыбаясь_ ). Ох, какой! ( _Скрывается в облаке и уходит вместе с ним._ )

_Играет музыка. Айк и Немо берут баночки и начинают выдувать мыльные пузыри, а затем вместе их лопают. Прыгают, смеются и веселятся. Дядя Айк забирает у парня баночку, заметив, что Немо начинает вести себя слегка безумно._

**Дядя Айк**. Садись! Отдохни. Послушай лучше куплет из песни, которая мне приснилась. ( _Прочищает горло._ )

**Немоил О**. Подожди-ка! ( _Протирает глаза._ ) Я же не мыльные пузыри к тебе пускать пришел! ( _Встает и шарит по карманам._ )

**Дядя Айк** ( _поет_ ). Разве не весело в конце дня?!

**Немоил О**. Ты тут шарик мой не видел, случайно? ( _Оглядывается по сторонам._ )

**Дядя Айк**. Когда каждый похож на меня!

**Немоил О**. Где же я тебя потерял? ( _Ползает на коленках._ )

**Дядя Айк**. Глотает пинты остывшей «Апатии»!

**Немоил О**. Где ты? Где же ты?

**Дядя Айк**. Мечтает о том, где он был бы без Фабрики!

**Немоил О** ( _радостно_ ). Вот же! Нашел, дядя Айк!

**Дядя Айк** ( _гордо_ ). Ты слышал? Почти в рифму получилось!

**Немоил О**. Жаль, что у меня он только один. ( _Показывает старику большой зеленый воздушный шарик._ )

**Дядя Айк** ( _с недоумением_ ). Как?

**Немоил О**. Однажды, когда я лежал и думал, — он просто выпал!

**Дядя Айк** ( _протирает глаза, а затем выкручивает себе уши и трясет головой_ ). Так и должно было быть. Так и должно. Но почему его у тебя не забрали?

**Немоил О**. Префект со своим чемоданчиком появился так быстро, и я запаниковал и не нашел ничего лучше, чем запихать его обратно в ухо, а он меня осмотрел и ничего не заметил!

**Дядя Айк** (широко улыбаясь). А-а-а! Всегда знал, что ты хитрец, Немо! Всегда знал. А теперь надуй его, чего ты ждешь?!

**Немоил О** ( _тянет время, покусывая губы_ ). Я не знаю, что произойдет. За тем к тебе и пришел…

**Дядя Айк** ( _взволнованно_ ). Разве ты не хочешь узнать?

**Немоил О**. Всегда хотел, с самого детства. Но вдруг шарик улетит вверх, а я потяжелею и упаду вниз, сквозь облака? Вдруг так и произойдет?

**Дядя Айк**. Тогда просто держись за шарик! И он унесет тебя отсюда. И ты сможешь увидеть, что скрывается на седьмом. И сможешь спуститься на зеленую планету.

**Немоил О**. А если я не удержу его? Если я сорвусь?!

**Дядя Айк**. Значит — полетишь вниз.

**Немоил О**. Может… ( _Вертит шарик в руках._ ) Может, мне стоит его пока спрятать? Оставить его на потом?

**Дядя Айк**. Не упусти возможность, держись за воздушный шарик изо всех сил, Немо, пока у тебя есть силы держаться. Иначе не заметишь, как однажды превратишься в туман, облако. Станешь частью Фабрики.

**Немоил О** ( _задумчиво_ ). Откуда ты знаешь?

**Дядя Айк** ( _грустно_ ). Чувствую.

_Звучит долгий гудок, после которого становятся слышны голоса и звуки закрывающихся дверей. Рабочие спешат на Фабрику. Немоил ходит из стороны в сторону, а затем вдруг начинает надувать свой воздушный шарик. С каждым мгновением шарик становится все больше и больше, а затем ноги Немо вдруг отрываются от пола._

**Немоил О** ( _испуганно и радостно_ ). Получилось! Я лечу!

**Дядя Айк**. Держись! Крепко держись!

_Мимо проходят рабочие Фабрики, которые на мгновение останавливаются, с разными эмоциями рассматривая происходящее, а затем продолжают идти мимо по своим делам._

**Первый рабочий**. Неужели он улетает? Но куда? Зачем?

**Дядя Айк** ( _радостно_ ). Лети, Немо! Улетай скорей! И не скучай по нам!

**Второй рабочий** ( _задумчиво_ ). А что, разве так можно было?

**Третий рабочий** ( _гневно_ ). Остановите его кто-нибудь! Префекта сюда! Префекта!

**Немоил О** ( _подпрыгнув_ ). Прощай, дядя Айк! Прощайте все!

_Постепенно Немо поднимается все выше и выше. Свет и туман заполняют сцену._

**Дядя Айк** ( _изо всех сил_ ). Проща-а-ай, Не-е-емо-о-о!

_Занавес._


End file.
